


Обычное задание

by Strannics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Убить монстра в виноградных горах? Проще простого! Тем более что за его головой охотятся сразу два волшебника – причём не откуда попало, а из самого «Фейри Тейл».





	Обычное задание

      — …и мы рады, что на нашу просьбу так быстро откликнулись…  
      Грей Фуллбастер отвёл взгляд от обрыва и важно кивнул, хотя большую часть сказанного старостой прослушал. Тот чаще кидался возмущениями в сторону низинников — жителей деревни, что располагалась у подножия горы, с которыми приходилось делить виноградники — чем говорил по существу.  
      Из нескромного по длине монолога удалось вынести разве что пару важных деталей. Первое: низинники, по слухам, тоже собирались обратиться к гильдиям, чтобы уничтожить мешающего спокойной жизни монстра, и справиться нужно было непременно раньше, чем это случится. Дело принципа. Второе обнадёживало не больше: самого монстра видела только местная детвора, сунувшаяся как-то вечером к виноградникам, а значит, на подробное описание можно не рассчитывать, как и на точное указание места его последнего появления… Одно радовало — прибыл Грей на рассвете, потому у него впереди весь день, чтобы разведать местность, попытаться собрать в единую картину разномастные лепетания и выработать хотя бы примерный план действий.  
      Искать нужных детей не пришлось. Небольшая стайка следовала за гостем горной деревни от самого дома старосты, прячась за углами и заборами, надеясь, похоже, на глаз оценить внушительность прибывшего волшебника. Судя по тому, как выразительно некоторые фыркали, человек на лет пять-шесть старше их самих особого доверия не вызывал.  
      — Эй, братик! — Первой подойти решилась беспрестанно шмыгающая носом рыжеволосая девчушка. Дёрнув за штанину и заглянув в глаза, она с надеждой спросила: — Ты ведь победишь монстра, да?  
      — Конечно, — с улыбкой заверили её, тут же присаживаясь на корточки и украдкой поглядывая на прочую детвору, навострившую уши, но из своих укрытий выходить не спешащую.  
      — А как ты его победишь?  
      Грей с показательной задумчивостью потёр подбородок. Несколько мальчиков нахмурилось и переглянулось между собой, ожидая ответа даже больше, чем юная вопрошательница.  
      — Я его заморожу. — Кулак ударил по ладони, и по правую руку выросло ветвистое ледяное дерево. Серебряным колокольчиком звякнули столкнувшиеся между собой блестящие на солнце листья.  
      Желаемый эффект был достигнут: дети, перестав прятаться, кинулись к волшебнику, восхищённо рассматривая появившееся посреди улицы чудо. Кто-то постукивал по стволу костяшками пальцев или таскаемыми на манер мечей длинными палками, кто-то подпрыгивал, стараясь дотянуться до самой низкой ветки — только рыжеволосая девочка продолжала шмыгать носом и задавать вопросы.  
      Точно ли лёд поможет? Не растает ли он на солнце? Не погибнут ли растущие поблизости виноградники? В конце концов, холодом от волшебного дерева тянуло…  
      Грей Фуллбастер слегка озадаченно потёр шею. Он планировал разузнать у детворы подробности о чудовище, а вышло, что допрашивать начали его. Да к тому же, неустанно просили сделать изо льда то скульптуру животного, то цветок, то оружие, на что как по команде аплодировали, постоянно переглядывались и зеркально смеялись. За исключением пытливой девчушки, переговорить которую почти отчаялись.  
      Лучше бы за это задание взялся Нацу, он умеет ладить с детьми — сам, если судить по поведению, тот ещё ребёнок. Он ведь как раз тянулся за листовкой, когда Грей перехватил её, уведя прямо из-под носа… Сломав впоследствии несколько столов, отстаивая заказ, и едва избежав верной смерти от рук Каны, чью выпивку разлил, он поспешил убраться прочь из здания гильдии, напоследок скорчив рожу и получив по животу пролетевшей через весь зал табуреткой.  
      Дело было даже совсем не в размере награды: просто после утомительных и переполненных скукой скитаний из города в город с торговцами, нанимающими волшебников для сопровождения, охота на чудовище была приятным разнообразием.  
      — Кто-нибудь из вас видел монстра? — Грей терпеливо дождался, пока поток вопросов иссякнет, и поспешил задать собственный.  
      — Мы все его видели, — зловещим шёпотом оповестил один из старших мальчишек. — Он рыскал рядом с виноградниками: сначала спускался вниз по тропе, потом поднимался вверх…  
      — И когда заметил нас, — подхватил кто-то из товарищей, — спрыгнул с большой высоты, люди так не могут, и попытался на нас напасть.  
      — У него глаза светились!  
      — А за спиной пушистый хвост виднелся!  
      — И он так страшно кричал: «Р-рррау!».  
      Грей обречённо вздохнул.  
      Худшие опасения оправдывались. От рассказов детей было мало толку: с каждой новой деталью понять, с какой тварью придётся иметь дело, становилось всё сложнее, потому к концу повествования пришлось откинуть даже самые смелые предположения. Что же, заранее продумать план действий, исходя из имени монстра, не выйдет, остаётся со всем разбираться на ходу.  
      Зато место, где видели немыслимого строения животное, дети не просто описали детально, но ещё и показали. Виноградные горы помимо троп, соединяющих деревню на обрыве и деревню у подножья, были пронизаны немалым количеством пещер: они позволяли пройти от одного виноградника к другому, даже если их разделяла пропасть или обвал, в них хранились бочки с настаиваемым вином, а также запас сухофруктов и хвороста на зиму. Мальчишки по секрету рассказали, что где-то в глубине гор было озеро, холодное-холодное, но с очень чистой и вкусной водой.  
      — Эта дорога ведёт к низинникам, — кивком указали в сторону широкой тропы. Грей невольно задался вопросом, как же в ответ называют своих горных соседей в деревне у подножья. — Эта тоже, — добавили заговорческим шёпотом, ткнув пальцем куда-то в густые заросли крыжовника. Раздвинув кусты, удалось рассмотреть грубо протоптанную полоску, ведущую к обрыву.  
      — Там ступени, они прямо в скале выдолблены, и верёвка натянута, чтобы облегчить подъём, — шмыгнула носом рыжеволосая всезнайка. Проверять Грей не сунулся, решив поверить на слово и на всякий случай запомнить столь необычную деталь. — А вон оттуда монстр спрыгнул, когда нас увидел, — указала девочка вверх, подразумевая дорогу в десяти метрах над головой.  
      — Я понял-понял! — ликующе оповестил кто-то, вдруг начав воинственно размахивать палкой. — Я понял, как ты победишь чудовище, братик! — пояснил мальчик, поймав вопросительный взгляд. — Ты его заморозишь, а потом скинешь с горы, и он разобьётся!  
      Грей кивнул, позволяя ребятам довольствоваться своей проницательностью и вслух гадать, на сколько частей расколется явно нескромного размера ледяная глыба. Зато, пока дети отвлеклись, удалось внимательно осмотреться, не отвлекаясь на рвущихся описать каждый камень юных помощников.  
      Что же, место для сражения было неплохим. Площадка открытая, в случае чего можно взобраться по выступам и ударить сверху или, наоборот, спуститься по обрыву. К тому же, в случае надобности отступления…  
      — Если придётся убегать, — дёрнув на рукав, озвучил чужие мысли отделившийся от увлечённо обсуждающих предстоящую битву товарищей мальчик, — используйте вон тот туннель. Только на развилке идите налево, — поучительно добавил он, — направо будет тупик.  
      И с важным лицом вырисовал на земле разделяющуюся на две части линию, правое ветвление которой отметил крестом.  
      Грей Фуллбастер устало потёр лоб.  
      Если о монстре, с которым предстоит сразиться, он так ничего путного не узнал, то от количества информации, касающейся троп и пещер, мысли разбегались и клонило ко сну. К закату он точно не вспомнит и половины. К тому же, от высоты слегка кружилась голова.  
      — А ещё монстр был многоруким, и у него были большие когти, — шмыгнув носом, нерешительно шепнула рыжеволосая девочка, сжав кулаки на уровне груди. Судя по тому, что раньше подобных слов не звучало, данный нюанс внешности ребята упомянуть либо забыли, либо… — Другие не видели: когда мы убегали, они не оборачивались. А я обернулась и увидела. Но они мне не верят. А ты веришь, братик?  
      Грей улыбнулся и кивнул, потрепав юную осведомительницу по волосам. Две большие и глубокие трещины, вряд ли природного происхождения, шли по всей длине десятиметровой отвесной скалы, с которой, по рассказам, спрыгнул заметивший детей монстр. Грей не без причин предположил, что это могли быть следы от когтей — теперь предположение подтверждалось. Что же, хоть какие-то точные сведения о внешности чудовища.  
      Оставалось дождаться вечера, ведь, по словам ребят, днём всё и всегда спокойно.  
  
      — …длинный, как змея, очень-очень большая змея! Но волосатый и с рогами.  
      — И он шипел, грозно так: «Проч-ччь, или с-ссъем!».  
      Эрза Скарлет задумчиво потёрла подбородок.  
      Больших волосатых змей, умеющих говорить, она ещё никогда не встречала, хотя заказов на уничтожение монстров выполнила немало. Но внешний вид встреченного в виноградных горах чудовища ребята описывали единодушно и уверенно, даже общими усилиями нарисовали карикатуру на бумаге.  
      Живущие у подножья люди делили местные виноградники с теми, кто обосновался на отвесном обрыве. Как выяснилось, старосты были братьями: младший следил за ростом и сбором продуктов, а также изготовлением вина, а старший впоследствии обустраивал торговлю. По крайней мере, подобное было раньше — однако не так давно ситуация изменилась, и теперь это уже две деревни, поделившие между собой виноградники и превратившиеся в соперников. Дети скальников, как величали соседей сверху, часто совались на чужую территорию и срезали гроздья, пользуясь тем, что низинникам всё равно не проконтролировать происходящее: не находилось сторожей, соглашавшихся ночевать в горах и отваживать юных воришек… В конце концов, живущая у подножья ребятня начала платить тем же.  
      И вот, неделю назад группа мальчишек столкнулась с доселе невиданным чудовищем, что сподвигло старосту обратиться к гильдиям волшебников. А раз в то время ни Нацу, ни Грея, которые точно уцепились бы за заказ, не было, задание досталось Эрзе.  
      — Скорее всего, он передвигается по пещерам, — важно заявили дети, по дороге к нужному месту указывая на туннели. Таковых было немерено, и некоторые, как было сказано по секрету, могли вывести прямиком к деревне скальников, так что не приходилось идти по горным тропам, петлявшим по всем отвесным обрывам. — Когда мы в первый раз его встретили, он вылез из ближайшего хода.  
      А видели монстра дети не единожды: поселившись рядом с виноградниками, он пусть и напугал, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от вылазок — и мальчики просто сменили маршрут, вскарабкиваясь на гору по выдолбленным прямо в скале ступеням с натянутым рядом канатом. Однако после того, как морда чудовища оскалилась на них при подъёме и шипяще пообещала скинуть вниз, соваться туда больше никто не решался. Зато в компании пришедшей в деревню волшебницы ребята гордо выпячивали грудь и, храбрясь, указывали путь и на опережение расписывали любую кажущуюся важной мелочь.  
      Две ночи Эрза дежурила неподалёку от виноградников, но монстра не было ни видно, ни слышно. Появился он только на третью: поздно вечером, когда солнце почти полностью село, из тени пещеры высунулась лохматая голова размером с бычью, да и рогами на неё смахивающую. Существо, не похожее ни на одно ранее виденное, точно соответствовало описаниям — это была покрытая шерстью змея. Она почти беззвучно навернула круг по открытой площадке, с неприсущей животному внимательностью осмотрев местность, заглянула за незамеченные Эрзой выступы, убеждаясь, что там никто не спрятался, и даже свесила голову со скалы, проверяя, не взбирается ли кто по ступеням… Эрза наблюдала за этим сверху, как раз поднявшись по тропе, решив размять ноги — и, выгадав момент, с воинственным кличем кинулась в атаку. Не зная, чего ждать от врага, предпочтение она отдала проверенному временем доспеху небесной оси, призывая несколько мечей. Если подобное окажется неэффективным, всегда можно сменить экипировку.  
      — Получа-ааай!  
      Одно из оружий, посланных в монстра, воткнулось в хвост, остальные приземлились по разные стороны, чтобы не дать сбежать… Существо покосилось вверх и издало истошный визг. Звук эхом разнёсся по виноградным горам, а после голова твари развернулась под неестественным углом — откинулась назад, как если бы в одночасье сломались шейные позвонки — и монстр ринулся обратно к пещере, растворившись в тени.  
      Идти за ним Эрза не рискнула. Проткнутый мечом хвост, похоже, вовремя раздвоился и существо не получило никаких повреждений, поскольку крови не было: под лезвием остался лишь кусок явно скинутой грубой кожи. Стоило пересмотреть план открытого нападения, раз ранить этого монстра не так-то просто, например, при следующем столкновении использовать доспех огненной императрицы — пламя способно справится практически со всем, пример Нацу Драгнила это доказывал.  
      Однако монстр затаился и в течение следующих четырёх дней не появлялся. Храбрящиеся мальчишки даже поводили волшебницу по пещерам, но не нашлось ни единого следа…  
      Вновь о себе знать цель дала лишь на пятый день.  
  
      Костёр Грей предпочёл не разводить.  
      Схоронившись за кустом шиповника, он махнул рукой проводившим до места ребятам, рассудившим, что волшебник вряд ли осилит дорогу от деревни до виноградников один: они сами повороты запоминали месяцами, а у гостя был всего день. Дети загадочно пообещали помочь, если прибывший спаситель начнёт — подумать только! — проигрывать, и, перешёптываясь, скрылись в пещере.  
      Срезав себе гроздь винограда и лениво пережёвывая ягоды, Грей Фуллбастер всматривался в темноту, особенно тщательно следя за тропой на скале, откуда монстр появился в прошлый раз. Если на него спрыгнут сверху, то победа будет быстрой: тварь просто наткнётся на ледяные копья и испустит дух, даже пискнув не успев… Но странный тихий не то лязг, не то скрежет раздался откуда-то из-за спины — похоже, враг цеплялся когтями за скалу и подбирался к виноградникам по обрыву, где должны были находиться ступени.  
      Пришлось поспешно перемещаться туда, откуда совсем недавно предполагалось нападение. Дожидаясь явления цели, Грей затаил дыхание и на всякий случай поднёс кулак к ладони: мало ли, не успеет среагировать сразу, ведь о скорости монстра информации не было. Однако в темноте с высоты десяти метров почти ничего не удавалось рассмотреть, только листва зашуршала, выдавая факт окончания подъёма.  
      — Ну, приступим, — шепнул Грей себе под нос, собираясь с мыслями. И, разбежавшись, спрыгнул, создавая над головой огромный ледяной молот и ударяя им просто по площади.  
      Неизвестный враг издал непонятный рычащий звук и неожиданно плюнул в ответ огнём.  
  
      Эрза никак не ожидала, что тварь будет поджидать её, да ещё и на обрыве, откуда она сама атаковала в прошлый раз. Мысль о том, что змея, даже «очень большая и волосатая», видимая практически вскользь, точно не была в прошлый раз столь огромна, запоздала. Заметив летящую на неё тень, волшебница замахнулась мечом и наугад ударила пламенем — не убьёт, так точно ранит, промахнуться будет сложно.  
      Огонь на пару секунд осветил местность, случайно подпалив пару виноградников. Над головой что-то хрустнуло… И кто-то шипяще выругался. Эхо съело слово или фразу, не позволив понять суть, зато разнесло по округе слегка пугающее «от-с-сссо-нн-а-ааа».  
      От разлетевшихся в разные стороны кусков не то камня, не то ещё чего-то, тянуло холодом. Острый осколок описал головокружительную дугу и с огромной скоростью врезался в скалу где-то далеко слева, устроив обвал, который точно перекроет одну из горных дорог.  
      — Что за чёрт? — риторически фыркнула Эрза, пытаясь всмотреться в существо, успевшее отскочить назад и удачно оказавшееся в тени, несмотря на то, что подожжённый виноградник осветил большую часть площадки: исключением оказался дальний угол с каменным выступом, за который в прошлый раз монстр заглядывал, ища людей.  
      Раздумывать, что к чему, было некогда. В конце концов, отбив первую атаку, не стоило позволять начать вторую — нужно было нападать в ответ.  
  
      Хвостов у монстра Грей насчитал то ли два, то ли четыре: не «пушистые», но они присутствовали. И многоруким монстр не был, хотя отблеск чего-то, похожего на большой коготь, заметить удалось — а после тварь плюнула огнём.  
      Оттолкнувшись от рассыпавшегося ледяного молота, Грей отпрыгнул как можно дальше от пламени, раскрошившего лёд и поджегшего ближайший виноградник. Чертыхнувшись и помянув добрым словом сразу вспомнившегося Нацу Драгнила, он попытался вглядеться в замершего перед ним врага. К сожалению, стоял тот очень неудачно — на фоне явно магического огня, беспощадно уничтожающего виноградник, потому деталей рассмотреть не получалось. Только силуэт… несомненно человеческий. И этот человек, перекрутив меч, кинулся в атаку.  
      — Стой, погоди! — На сражение с людьми, тем более, волшебниками, Грей не подписывался, потому продолжать бой намерен не был: скорее всего, они оба обознались. Или, точнее, обманулись. — Ледяной щит! — понимая, что его не услышали из-за боевого клича, он поспешно вскинул руки, возводя перед собой стену, которую, однако, пламенный меч расплавил, проносясь на расстоянии ладони от правого уха.  
      Пришлось отпрыгивать в сторону, морщась от запаха жжёных волос и втягивая голову в плечи из-за треска раскалывающегося камня. Огромная трещина прошла вверх по всей десятиметровой скале.  
      Два из четырёх «непушистых хвостов», оказались двумя высокими хвостиками, кажется, красного цвета. Хотя это могло просто привидеться из-за горящего за спиной противника огня.  
      Несколько секунд взаимного замешательства…  
      — Грей? — Не узнать голос было невозможно. — А ты здесь откуда?  
      — На монстра охочусь, — нервно улыбнувшись, отрапортовал Грей. А после едва слышно пробубнил себе под нос: — Многорукий с горящими глазами и страшным криком… Я должен был догадаться.  
      Эрза Скарлет выразительно изогнула брови, и собеседник, прикусив себе язык, поспешил начать извиняться за недавнее нападение — размахивая руками и запинаясь, он объяснял, что ожидал невиданное чудище, которое стоило убить сразу, поскольку о его способностях ничего не известно… И мысленно пытался восстановить истинную картину.  
      Похоже, в тот вечер, когда деревенская детвора столкнулась со своим монстром, Эрза как раз выслеживала заказанную жителями у подножья тварь. И использовала доспех небесной оси, одновременно с которым могла призывать для атаки немалое количество оружия — отсюда и «многорукость», и следы на камне. А за «пушистый хвост» дети приняли взметнувшиеся волосы.  
      Потушив огонь — с помощью льда, и тем окончательно уничтожив виноградник — Грей принялся осторожно обрисовывать тот образ монстра, что поведали ему, а после долго чесал затылок, понимая, что с образом из рассказа низинников не было ничего общего. Однако раз ребятня из деревни на обрыве приняла за чудовище Эрзу Скарлет, значит, придётся опираться на историю жителей у подножья.  
      Но с чего бы волшебнице кидаться на детей? У страха, конечно, глаза велики: её просто могли увидеть, как раз когда она нападала на появившееся чудовище — во время боя она, и правда, выглядит устрашающе… Но что-то всё равно не клеилось.  
      Сняв доспех огненной императрицы и вернув привычную нейтральную экипировку, Эрза непонятно вздохнула и уселась прямо на землю, всё равно других вариантов не было. Ночь только начиналась, так что ещё был шанс появления «волосатой и рогатой змеи», пусть даже она не являлась уже четыре дня. Грей, устав вслушиваться в тишину и пытаться рассмотреть, ветер то шелестит кустом крыжовника, чудом уцелевшим в отличие от виноградника, или что-нибудь ещё, явно нежелательное, всё-таки развёл костёр.  
      — Значит, детишки скальников приняли меня за монстра? — Эрза Скарлет как-то обиженно надула губы. — Вот невежды.  
      — Скальники? — тут же ухватился за услышанное Грей. — Это так называют жителей горной деревни внизу?  
      — А жителей у подножия, выходит, называют низинниками? — припомнили промелькнувшее в чужом рассказе словечко. — Сразу видно, что старосты — братья.  
      — Скорее, что с воображением у них туго, — только и хмыкнули в ответ.  
      За перебиранием деталей и обсуждением каких-то несвязанных с заданием мелочей прошло чуть больше часа.  
      И ожидания Эрзы оправдались. Из глубины пещеры раздалось знакомое шипение, разносимое эхом во все стороны, а после в тускловатом свете костра наконец-то стал различим и сам выползающий из туннеля монстр. Лохматая голова с бычьими рогами размеренно покачивалась из стороны в сторону, и передвигалось существо почти беззвучно: за шумом ветра и беспрестанным шипением с трудом можно было различить тихий шорох шерсти о камень…  
      Вскочили волшебники одновременно, переглядываясь между собой. Из недавнего рассказа Эрзы следовало, что существо способно либо крайне быстро регенерировать, либо разделять — а то и откидывать — части тела, чтобы избежать повреждения.  
      — Сейчас мы тебя уделаем! — воодушевлённо пообещал Грей, ударяя кулаком по ладони и задавая магии форму.  
      Земля под как-то странно дёрнувшим головой чудовищем моментально заиндевела и ожила: шесть ледяных игл взмыли вверх, протыкая врага насквозь… И шкура змеи тоже взмыла вверх, позволяя увидеть группу замерших в нелепых позах детей, лишь чудом не задетых атакой — взвизгнувшая рыжеволосая девчушка, мёртвой хваткой вцепившаяся в толстую палку, к которой был примотан бычий череп, и подавно повисла над землёй, размахивая ногами.  
      Эрза, одновременно с атакой Грея ринувшаяся вперёд, чтобы раскромсать обездвиженного монстра призванным оружием, кое-как затормозила, едва не располовинив ближайшего мальчугана, судя по всему, самого старшего. Тот балансировал на одной ноге между двумя иглами, дико жестикулируя, но будучи не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова. Остальные дети выглядели не лучше: кто-то уже осел на землю, часто моргая или просто шокированно переглядываясь, другие недоверчиво тыкали пальцами в едва не задевший их лёд… Немая сцена длилась вплоть до тех пор, пока у Эрзы, ожидавшей хоть каких-нибудь оправданий, не сдали нервы.  
      — А ну быстро объяснили, что за?..  
      Договорить ей не удалось — на голову свалилась почти забытая рыжеволосая девчушка. Вместе с оторвавшейся от шкуры палкой с бычьим черепом, которым она весьма удачно зарядила в лоб своему старшему товарищу, заставляя наконец-то потерять равновесие и кубарем откатиться в сторону.  
      — Бра-аати-иик! — шмыгнув носом, заревела девочка, кажется, даже не заметив, что приземлилась на кого-то, и, вскочив на ноги, кинулась к нервно дёргающему губами Грею. Тот, в отличие от Эрзы, приходил в себя медленнее: от мысли, что он только что едва не убил кучку деревенской детворы, которая буквально этим утром восхищалась его магией и знакомила его с пещерным лабиринтом, дурнело, но вот от ситуации в целом хотелось смеяться. — Извини нас, братик, мы не хотели тебя пугать! Мы тебе помочь хотели!  
      — Мы думали, что сможем отвлечь внимание настоящего монстра, если используем своего, — подхватила пара мальчишек почти одновременно.  
      Те, к кому пока не вернулся голос, просто отчаянно закивали, поддерживая чужие слова.  
      Грей отозвал лёд, отмечая, что камень под ногами покрылся мелкими трещинами, видимо, из-за резкого перепада температуры. Если прибавить сюда уничтоженный сражением виноградник, устроенный обвал и рассечённую пламенным мечом Эрзы скалу, а вместе с ней явно и горную тропу… На «Фейри Тейл» точно опять подадут жалобу.  
      Кажется, волшебница подумала о том же, поскольку обречённо прикрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
  
      Как выяснилось, никакого монстра никогда не существовало.  
      Детвора из числа скальников просто решила отпугнуть срезавших их виноград низинников с помощью чучела: нашла где-то в горах бычий череп, примотала его к палке, сшила заготовленные зимние плащи в длинную «змеиную кожу» и всю эту конструкцию водрузила на себя, выстроившихся в шеренгу. Передвигались босиком, потому за ветром, шумом кустов и шуршанием шкур шагов слышно не было, а вечером тени не позволяли заметить, что работа была, на самом деле, довольно грубая. Да и кто станет всматриваться, когда неведомое чудище, выползая из пещеры, шипит и грозится расправой.  
      Однако перепуганные низинники из-за детей, в один голос расписывавших встреченного рядом с виноградниками монстра, обратились к гильдиям. На помощь жителям у подножья пришла Эрза Скарлет, которая во время охоты на мешающее мирной жизни существо ввергла в ужас вошедших в раж скальников — из-за этого в деревню на обрыве прибыл другой волшебник, по стечению обстоятельств, тоже из «Фейри Тейл»…  
      — В конце концов, мы оба получили оплату. Здорово же. — Грей засунул руки в карманы и довольно улыбнулся.  
      Ребята, из-за которых начался весь переполох, слёзно просили не выдавать их шалость старосте: наказание за подобное им точно грозило грандиозное, и отбывать его не хотел никто. Распоров швы и отнеся плащи обратно в сарай, молясь, чтобы их отсутствие никто не заметил, мальчишки закопали бычий череп где-то в горах, а после воодушевлённо расписывали сочинённую битву отважного Грея Фуллбастера с огромным страшным чудищем, которое было заморожено и скинуто с обрыва. «Оно разбилось на кучу кусочков и испарилось вместе со льдом». Взрослые то ли поверили, то ли просто не горели желанием спускаться и проверять. Эрзу поддержать ложь скальников каким-то чудом убедила вечно шмыгающая носом рыжая девочка, спустившаяся с ней в деревню у подножья и каждому встречному рассказывающая, как великолепная аловолосая волшебница в сияющих доспехах спасла её и уничтожила монстра, так что от него даже мокрого места не осталось. Низинники услышанным результатом остались довольны.  
      И оба члена «Фейри Тейл», получив оплату каждый от своего заказчика, отправились обратно в Магнолию, чудесным образом обогнав подоспевший к виноградным горам дождь.  
      — Всё не могу отделаться от какого-то странного дурного предчувствия. — Эрза задумчиво накрутила волосы на указательный палец.  
      — Какого ещё предчувствия? — осторожно поинтересовался Грей.  
      За несколько часов они ушли уже на приличное расстояние: разразившийся за спиной ливень до них не дотянулся, а место не такого давнего «поля боя» осталось далеко позади. Если Эрза сейчас заявит, что что-то забыла, или решит вернуться и всё-таки рассказать правду…  
      До ушей вдруг донёсся ужасный грохот, и Грей, втянув голову в плечи, остановился.  
      Поворачиваться было немного страшно: судя по звуку, обрушилась отколовшаяся от горы нескромная по размеру глыба. Видимо, дождь подточил располосанный трещинами камень, который не ополз сразу только по велению чуда, позволив двум косвенно ответственным за обвал волшебникам сбежать. Напарница оставила было случившееся без внимания, с завидным упорством продолжив идти вперёд, но пугающий грохот повторился, заставив притормозить и её.  
      — Эй, Эрза… — нерешительно позвал Грей.  
      — Ого, как громыхает, — сглотнув, проронила та. А после, показательно вскинув голову и поднеся ко лбу козырёк из пальцев, вгляделась в редкие белоснежные облака далеко на горизонте. — Дождь будет сильным.  
      — И не говори. — Грей, возобновляя движение, повторил чужой жест, после чего, поравнявшись с Эрзой, улыбнулся: — Но, уверен, Нацу, где бы он сейчас ни был, точно промокнет сильнее.


End file.
